


Quem é aquele?

by Vindalf



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humans in Middle Earth, Portuguese, Pre-Quest
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vindalf/pseuds/Vindalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O olhar de uma menina sobre um anão que bateu à sua porta à procura de trabalho. Era raro ver um deles por aquelas bandas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Não são meus, pertencem a JRRTolkien e seus herdeiros, bem como a Warner Bros, PJ e ao resto da galera. Eu só brinco com eles, usando o universo dos filmes e dos livros de maneira livre. Nenhum dinheiro vem para as minhas mãos, infelizmente.

A menina desceu as escadas da casa simples de fazenda, disposta a dar o recado que a mãe lhe incumbira. Contudo, ela se deteve assim que chegou ao chão. De longe, observou o estranho que conversava com seu pai na porteira. Ela sabia que o portão estava estragado e não fechava direito. Seu pai mostrava para o estranho o defeito.

 

O estranho com o pai era alguém que ela nunca tinha visto antes: baixo, talvez do tamanho dela, mas não era criança. Ao contrário: ele tinha barba grande, cabelos também compridos (mais que o dela), uma capa de viagem que cobria a maior parte do seu corpo e botas de pele de animal. A menina notou que o estranho estava a pé, sem cavalo. Trazia uma bolsa de couro e era óbvio que tinha também uma espada, mas ela só via a ponta por baixo da capa esverdeada.

 

De longe, ela viu seu pai apertar a mão do homem pequeno, que foi para o estábulo. O pai dirigiu-se à lavoura. A menina correu até lá.

 

— Papa, mamãe pediu mais dois baldes de água.

 

— Eu já vou levar para ela.

 

— Papa, quem é aquele?

 

— Aquele é um anão, filha. Não é sempre que eles vêm para esses lados.

 

— Onde eles moram?

 

— Mais para Oeste, nas montanhas. Anões moram nas montanhas, cavando a rocha, tirando pedras preciosas.

 

— E você conhece esse anão?

 

— Sim, ele esteve aqui antes, mas você era uma bebezinha. Ele fez a pulseira que dei para sua mãe.

 

— Foi, papai?

 

— Ele sabe fazer joias e coisas preciosas. O povo dele é especialista nisso. Também fazem facas, espadas e armas.

 

— Puxa...

 

— Em troca, damos para eles comida e outros gêneros.

 

— Mas eles não plantam?

 

— Não, filha, eles moram no meio da rocha. Dizem que é dentro da montanha.

 

— Dentro da montanha? E eles não saem de lá?

 

— Só quando são obrigados.

 

— Não veem o sol?

 

— Não deve ser sempre, filha. Mas eu é que não iria querer morar dentro da montanha. Agora vá avisar sua mãe que eu o contratei. Podemos consertar o portão, a porteira do estábulo e as outras coisas da casa. Ela precisa ver o que mais está quebrado para que Mestre Thorin possa consertar.

 

— Tá bom — A menina se virou, disposta a correr a curta distância até a casa.

 

— E avise que ele vai dormir no estábulo! Caso contrário, ela pode se assustar quando for ordenhar a vaca amanhã.

 

— Tá!

 

— Mas não fique muito perto dele. A gente ouve histórias de anões que roubam crianças.

 

A menina voltou para junto do pai. Os olhos estavam arregalados.

 

— Esse anão roubou crianças?

 

— Não, ele não parece ser desse tipo de anão. Mas vá lá. Não deixe sua mãe esperando, e diga que eu já levo a água que ela pediu.

 

E a menina foi para dentro, com ordens expressas de evitar o anão.

 

Mestre Thorin.

 

_continua..._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O tempo passa

Da segunda vez que a menina viu o estranho, ele não era mais um estranho — e ela não era mais uma menina. Sua mãe morrera há mais de três invernos, e ela ajudava o pai a tocar a fazenda. Não tinha se casado porque não queria deixar o pai sozinho naquele lugar a leste das Montanhas Azuis.

 

Não eram muitos humanos que moravam tão a oeste. Por outro lado, se ela e o pai deixassem a fazenda para trás, o que fariam? Iriam para onde? Ela conhecia hobbits o suficiente para concordar com o ditado: “Nunca se aventure para o leste”. As Montanhas Sombrias deveriam ter aquele nome por algum motivo, não? Ela ouvia falar de ataques de trolls, goblins e orcs —  como se eles já não tivessem problemas suficientes de raposas e lobos rondando a criação.

 

Na segunda vez que o anão esteve na fazenda, fazia tanto frio que ela teve pena do estranho e deixou-o colocar seu saco de dormir na frente da lareira, dentro da casa. Depois ela se corrigiu: não era um estranho — era Mestre Thorin.

 

Fez uma bebida quente para ele.

 

— Eu não me lembro de você — disse o anão, aceitando a caneca fumegante.

 

— Bom, eu me lembro — disse ela. — Eu era uma menina. Meu pai era jovem. Agora ele é um velho e você não mudou, Mestre Thorin.

 

Ele a encarou. — Anões envelhecem diferente de humanos. — Ergueu a xícara. — Esse leite... O que pôs nele? Especiarias? É diferente.

 

— Não, Mestre Thorin, é leite puro de cabra. Enche a barriga e aquece bem no inverno.

 

O anão assentiu, voltando ao assunto:

 

— Disse que me conhecia quando era menina.

 

— Você consertou a porteira. Antes disso, fez essa pulseira para minha mãe.

 

— Você a usa — observou ele.

 

— Minha mãe morreu — disse ela.

 

— Lamento. Todos perdemos alguém.

 

— Vou perder mais alguém em breve — disse a mulher. — Meu pai pode não aguentar o inverno.

 

— Ficará sozinha — observou o anão. — Não pensa em ir para uma cidade de homens?

 

Ela deu de ombros:

 

— Com os consertos que fizer, posso aguentar mais uns cinco invernos aqui. Depois terei que vender as vacas, as cabras, e aí não terei mais do que viver. Posso mesmo ser obrigada a morar numa cidade.

 

— Poderá se casar — observou Thorin. — Ter família.

 

— Não sou mais uma garotinha, Mestre Thorin. Homens querem mulheres jovens, que lhe deem filhos. Não arranjarei marido. Não terei família. Para não morrer de fome, serei obrigada a me sujeitar a muitas coisas. — Ela estremeceu. — Terei que me acostumar a elas.

 

Mestre Thorin tinha tirado seu cachimbo e fumava, de olho no fogo na lareira, como se seu pensamento estivesse distante. Depois de muito tempo, observou, sempre a olhar o fogo:

 

— A gente faz o que precisa fazer. Mas nunca se acostuma.

 

— É — fez ela. — Melhor não pensar naquilo que não se pode mudar. Bem, boa noite, Mestre Thorin.

 

O anão não respondeu e a mulher foi para junto de seu velho pai.

 

Mestre Thorin ficou duas luas com eles, consertando coisas, construindo outras. A mulher se maravilhou por ter um homem com quem repartir o trabalho pesado da fazenda, especialmente a criação. Embora ela não fosse menina, sua juventude passava rapidamente.

 

Ao fim de sua estada, ao ser pago, Mestre Thorin fez uma oferta à mulher. Ela não achou que ele falasse sério, mas prestou atenção aos detalhes. Mestre Thorin disse que ela podia pensar, e poderia procurá-lo, se aceitasse.

 

Ela não disse nem que sim nem que não. Mas ela tinha tempo. Ninguém sabia o que o futuro reservava.

 

Talvez, quem sabe, ela até terminasse aceitando a oferta.

 

_continua..._

  



	3. Chapter 3

 

Dois invernos se passaram. O pai da moça não resistiu e ficou sem ver a primavera. Prática, a mulher enterrou o pai na própria fazenda e passou a noite acordada, a pensar no que faria. A oferta de Mestre Thorin lhe veio à mente. E ela decidiu que nada teria a perder se partisse para uma aventura.

 

Com uma carroça, ela atravessou a região conhecida como Condado, de colinas suaves e vastos campos. Finalmente chegou a Ered Luin.

 

Era uma montanha. Havia um vigia.

 

— Procuro Mestre Thorin - disse ela, ao ser parada pelo guarda. - Ele já trabalhou para meu pai e disse que eu poderia procurá-lo se precisasse.

 

O anão desconfiado pediu:

 

— Espere aqui.

 

A mulher notou os modos sem cerimônia iguais aos de Mestre Thorin. Não se ofendeu; ao contrário: preferia o jeito sincero aos rapapés e salamaleques enganosos.

 

Fora assim na cidade dos homens, onde tinha sido obrigada a vender uma das vacas por um preço irrisório. Por isso ela tinha viajado até Ered Luin: para verificar se a oferta de Thorin ainda estava de pé.

 

Um outro anão apareceu: barba rala, tranças elaboradas e saias volumosas. Apresentou-se:

 

— Sou Dís, irmã de Thorin.

 

A humana se espantou. _"Uma mulher? De barba?",_ pensou. Mas não falou nada disso. Fez uma mesura e disse:

 

— Sim, senhora, estou a seu serviço.

 

A anã disse:

 

— Meu irmão disse ter feito uma oferta a uma mulher humana.

 

— Foi a mim que ele fez.

 

— Então diga que oferta ele fez, para que eu saiba se é a mesma pessoa.

 

A mulher respondeu:

 

— Mestre Thorin generosamente ofereceu-me um lugar nas montanhas e um emprego de leiteira para a família real. Disse que o sobrinho do rei precisava tomar leite de cabra, e disse que eu poderia trazer minhas cabras e vacas para trocar por um lar e comida na montanha pelo tempo que eu quiser, se o rei concordar.

 

A anã olhou para ela, para a carroça, para os animais, e observou:

 

— Só vejo uma vaca, além das cabras.

 

A mulher deu de ombros.

 

— Tive que vender a outra vaca porque estava com fome.

 

— Está com fome agora?

 

— Sim, senhora.

 

— Deixe a carroça e os animais aí. Venha comigo.

 

A mulher acompanhou Dís até o interior da montanha. Ela nunca tinha visto nada assim. Lembrou-se que o pai dissera que os anões viviam dentro da montanha, mas não imaginara isso. Havia anões no meio da rocha, em corredores iluminados por tochas, e era um verdadeiro labirinto.

 

Ela continuava grudada em Dís, que encontrou um anão de barbas muito longas a quem falou palavras numa língua estranha. O anão assentiu e Dís se virou para a mulher:

 

— Esse é Balin, ele lhe dará comida. Vou falar com o rei e já volto.

 

— Sim, senhora. Obrigada, senhora.

 

A mulher acompanhou Balin até um local onde pôde tomar um bom caldo com carne e comer pão fresco. Era a melhor refeição que ela tinha em muitos dias.

 

Após agradecer muito a Mestre Balin, que lhe deu mais um pedaço de pão, a mulher viu um rosto conhecido:

 

— Mestre Thorin! Que bom vê-lo!

 

Ele deu um raro sorriso. A mulher achou uma pena que ele sorrisse tão pouco.

 

— Também folgo em vê-la, senhora. Fico feliz que tenha aceitado minha proposta, ainda mais nestes dias difíceis. A senhora foi mandada por Mahal!

 

Ela notou a angústia do anão.

 

— Suas palavras são graves, Mestre Thorin. Que mal o aflige e que posso fazer para atenuá-lo?

 

— O menino não come. Dís assegurou que você trouxe suas cabras. Pode nos ceder um pouco de leite?

 

— Sim, sim, estão lá fora. Se me disser como chegar lá, posso tirar leite agora mesmo.

 

Thorin a levou até o local onde estavam as cabras, e mandou outro anão buscar Dis. A mulher prontamente começou a ordenhar uma das cabras e garantiu um meio copo de leite.

 

Dís estava com um bebê no colo. A mulher encarou o pequeno: era o menor bebê que já vira, de cabelos bem pretinhos, todo vermelho de tanto chorar, sem muita força, magrinho. A mulher ficou com o coração apertadinho, achando que a criança poderia não sobreviver.

 

Thorin ajeitou o leite numa cabaça e passou a Dís, que imediatamente ofereceu-o ao bebê em seus braços. A criança estava faminta e aceitou o leite, ainda quente e fresquinho da cabra.

 

A mulher observava tudo, esperançosa. Após alguns minutos, Dís ergueu a cabaça com leite, agora vazia, e sorriu, falando algo na língua de anões. Mestre Thorin deu o maior sorriso que ela já vira, e todos comemoraram.

 

Aparentemente, o bebê aceitara o leite de cabra. Não chorava, e estava quietinho, talvez até adormecido.

 

Thorin explicou:

 

— Talvez não saiba, mas o bebê se chama Kíli, e já havíamos quase desistido, pois ele não se alimentava. Estava cada vez mais fraco. Iria morrer. Agora ele tomou todo o leite. Há uma esperança!

 

A mulher sorriu:

 

— Que bom! Esse também é sobrinho do rei, como a outra criança?

 

— Sim — respondeu Thorin. — É meu sobrinho Kíli, um dos herdeiros do trono.

 

A mulher ficou espantada.

 

— O rei... _O senhor_ é o rei? Oh, Mestre Thorin, me perdoe. — Ela caiu de joelhos. — Perdão, Majestade, eu não sabia. Eu o ofendi, desculpe...

 

Thorin a ergueu, dizendo:

 

— Levante-se, boa mulher. Você não me ofendeu, mas prestou um bom serviço ao povo das Montanhas Azuis. Minha oferta continua de pé. Aqui não temos cabras, só umas poucas vacas. Nós os pegamos das cidades de homens, que não nos tratam bem. Se quiser viver aqui, poderá ganhar a vida com seus animais, talvez ter outros.

 

— Eu aceito, meu rei. — Ela fez uma reverência. — Sua oferta é generosa.

 

Ele apresentou:

 

— Minha irmã Dís deve procurá-la todos os dias para entregar o leite. Arranjaremos um local adequado para seus animais e também para você. É o que podemos oferecer. Aqui não temos muito luxo, mas há conforto, e ninguém mais passa fome.

 

Dis acrescentou, agora ninando o bebê Kíli em seus braços:

 

— Se não se incomodar em partilhar acomodações, posso colocá-la com uma família de dois irmãos e um primo. Você vai gostar de Bofur, ele é muito amistoso.

 

A mulher, que não tinha onde ficar e o que comer, tinha lágrimas nos olhos:

 

— Muito obrigada por tudo. Vocês são muito generosos. Se eu soubesse que era um rei, eu o teria tratado diferente, Mestre Thorin.

 

— Você e sua família sempre foram corretos comigo. Trataram bem um estranho de outra raça, sem conhecer direito, apenas por se tratar de pessoa que precisava de abrigo, comida e trabalho. A nenhum outro humano pude fazer uma oferta semelhante, minha boa mulher.

 

Ela sorriu. Lembrou-se de quando era pequena e perguntou a seu pai quem era aquele, tão solene e compenetrado, que às vezes ia à fazenda consertar portões, reforçar dobradiças, afiar facões e instrumentos. Ficou satisfeita ao saber que aquele era um rei, um homem que não se deixava abalar pela adversidade e que conservava o dom da gratidão pelos que o tratavam bem.

 

A mulher permaneceu nas montanhas muitos anos. Conseguiu mais duas cabras para dar leite, viu os sobrinhos crescerem e virarem crianças travessas. Ela respeitava os anões e morou com Bofur, Bifur e Bombur. Ela também ajudava nas tarefas de casa. Não tinha marido ou família.

 

Ao terminar sua vida, ainda nas montanhas, vendo que os anões envelheciam de maneira diferente da dela, ela se deu conta que tinha conseguido uma segunda família.

 

Ao terminar sua vida, ela se lembrou do dia que conhecera Mestre Thorin.

 

_— Papa, quem é aquele?_

 

_— Mas não fique muito perto dele..._

 

A mulher sorriu para si mesmo, satisfeita. Após tantos anos, ela finalmente descobrira quem era aquele. Era um rei.

 

E ela sabia, naquele seu momento derradeiro, ele era o _seu_ rei.

 

FIM

 


End file.
